


Spring Rain Shower

by Shell_K



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_K/pseuds/Shell_K
Summary: "To take the next step was up to them. It was their choice whether to bring their relationship to the next level or just let things hang awkwardly in the balance. What were they? What did they mean to each other?" Set after Naruto and Hinata's wedding - Naruto Shippuden episode 500 (be aware of spoilers if you haven't watched the episode) [ShikaTema]





	Spring Rain Shower

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi! I wrote this during my train rides to University, so it might not very good. Anyway, I wanted to share it with you. Let me know what you think!

«It was nice today».

«Yeah… everything went smoothly. Thankfully we didn't have any incidents.»

Shikamaru’s calm voice joined the cicadas’ chirp. It was a peaceful spring night. Naruto and Hinata’s wedding reception was over. Most of the guests had thanked and greeted the couple before returning to their homes. Some offered to help clean up the room where the feast had been held, others kept on laughing and chatting, still completely involved in the merry and joyful atmosphere that day had left them.

«That’s not what I meant», Temari said glancing at him. «The ceremony was really sweet, and the party had everyone entertained. You Leaf people sure know how to have fun», she added teasingly.

Shikamaru looked at her. He meant to answer her playful remark but he got distracted by something he had never noticed before. It was her eyes; her teal irises acquired a darker shade around her pupils. It made her gaze look even more intense and deeper. Somehow he had never realized it. It was odd, since they had been spending a lot of time together in the last few years. Maybe he had been able to notice it only now because they were walking so closely. Actually, they had never been so physically close as they had that day, he thought.

That very morning he had been brave enough to make the first move and had taken her hand in his. Although he had pictured it many times in his head, he wasn’t really sure what her reaction would have been like. Temari was undoubtedly embarrassed, but despite her red cheeks she hadn’t withdrawn. This was enough for Shikamaru to hold his grip on her. His confidence had grown even more when she had allowed him to drag her wherever he went. After that silent agreement they had rarely left each other’s side. Temari had seemed to gradually get used to his touch and eventually the blush disappeared. Their new arrangement hadn’t gone unnoticed. Several people had stared at them with incredulous eyes, her brothers included and more than once Shikamaru hadn’t been able to restrain himself from grinning proudly.

Gaara and Kankuro had left once the party was over, like most of the special guests. Temari had stayed a little longer with Shikamaru and his friends. When they decided to head home, Shikamaru had offered to accompany her to the inn the Hokage had reserved for the Kazekage’s entourage. Despite being perfectly capable of reaching the place safe and sound by herself, she had accepted right away, not feeling the slightest offended by what she would have once misunderstood as lack of trust in her skills.

And there they were, walking quietly down Konoha’s streets, fingers intertwined, their shoulders almost touching.

«Well, sure it was fun, but not even close to what a traditional party here looks like…», Shikamaru informed her.

«Really?», she asked chuckling softly. «To me today was already fun enough. We don’t usually hold parties in Suna… Honestly, we didn’t have any reasons to celebrate until recently...»

«You’d probably feel overwhelmed at our Summer Festival then», he commented smiling knowingly. «It’s the craziest celebration I’ve ever taken part in. We have acrobats, story-tellers, illusionists, musicians, dancers… It’ really interesting, even if sometimes things get out of hand and it can be a real drag…», Shikamaru pointed out. Temari laughed.

«It’s not hard to believe you», she said closing her eyes.

«Yeah, anyway, you should see it someday…», he added looking at her again.

«Who knows… maybe one day…», the young woman answered quietly.

Both of them remained silent for a while. On Temari’s cheeks was a fair pink blush. Imagining the two of them spending more and more time together like that, going to parties and have fun, walking around holding hands, meeting not just for ambassadorial duties, made her heart flutter. Shikamaru moved his eyes from her face to the street opening in front of them. The moon had been covered by a large, dark cloud and only a few lamplights and lanterns hanging from the houses’ roofs lightened the path. The silence between them was starting to make him feel anxious. There was something he had been wanting to ask her for the past few hours, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was something really simple, that he had asked her countless times before, but this time he was afraid of what her answer would be.

«So… uhm… are you going back to the Sand right away or…», he asked hesitant. Temari lifted her eyes on his face. His gaze was fixed on a vague point in front of them. His lips were pressed in a tight line. It looked like he was nervous to hear her answer.

«We have to go back as soon as possible, we entrusted the village to Baki but the Kazekage needs to be there in case something happens», she explained, glancing at him once more. She pretended not to see but she could swear his eyes showed a certain regret. «However», Temari resumed, «Gaara did not want to waste the opportunity to talk to the Hokage. We are having a meeting tomorrow morning, then in the afternoon we’ll discuss about some improvements for our Ninja Academy curriculum. We are leaving the next morning.»

Shikamaru instinctively squeezed her hand and his lips bent in a soft smile. His mood seemed to relax again.

«I’ll probably see you at the Hokage Tower then», he said.

«I guess so», Temari agreed. She stayed quiet for a moment. Although the young woman was trying to ignore her own feelings, she couldn’t help but hope he would say something else. And actually, he did.

«Well, I was thinking we could have dinner together tomorrow», he said looking expectantly at her. Temari locked her eyes with his. Her gentle smile almost made him look away in embarrassment.

«Sounds good», she answered, as a pinkish blush colored her cheeks.

They kept walking quietly until they reached a crossroad and took the street at their right. Houses and buildings became less frequent as they entered the most peaceful and calm district of the village. It was a rather small area that after the war had been destined to host a few residences and buildings, surrounded by gardens and artificial streams, that could be used during official visits from the other Kages or other important meetings, feasts or banquets. Among them was the inn the Sixth had chosen for Gaara and his siblings. Of course, they would have been perfectly content with a less refined accommodation, but the Hokage had insisted so much they had to accept.

The more they advanced towards the inn, the more an unsettling sensation was growing between them. After that day it was clear to both of them that denying their feelings any longer would be useless. Their relationship had been changing slowly but steadily for the past few years. It was unconscious and inevitable. They had been allies, then friends, and once the war was over they grew even closer working together at the Shinobi Union. None of these changes had been decided: they just happened, without them even trying. It was natural for him to look for her before anyone else during their Union meetings, and it was instinctive for her to consider him her closest collaborator.

But to take the next step was up to them. It was their choice whether to bring their relationship to the next level or just let things hang awkwardly in the balance. What were they? What did they mean to each other? They knew the moment of truth would be that very night: the way they’d greet each other once at the inn would settle things once and for all.

Shikamaru still couldn’t find the right solution. What was he supposed to do? Surely he couldn’t just wave goodbye to her and be on his way. The situation required a much more heart-felt gesture. Maybe he should have hugged her. It seemed a suitable idea. It was sweet enough and he was positive she wouldn’t push him away. Yeah, that was the wisest thing to do. Then why wasn’t he content? He felt like he was missing something. Rather, he was trying to hush a faint voice that kept rising from the bottom of his mind.

No. Kissing her was not an option. Not that he wouldn’t want to, he had stopped insulting his own intelligence denying it, but he was quite aware there was a high probability he would get punched in the face. 

«Was that a thunder?»

«Huh?», he stuttered. He was so concentrated thinking about the best way to say goodnight to her he had actually forgotten Temari was walking right next to him. Her incredulous voice had brought him back to reality. She was staring at the sky with a raised eyebrow. Shikamaru followed her gaze. Not a single star was visible, hidden as they were by large, black clouds. Another thunder echoed above the village.

«Yeah, it was», the young man confirmed.

«But it’s been sunny all day, and just a while ago the sky was clear», Temari tried to reason.

«Quick weather changes are quite common during this time of the year», he explained looking at her. «If it’s going to rain it should stop just as quickly. However, judging from the speed at which those clouds are moving, it shouldn’t even start t-». Shikamaru forcibly stopped talking as a large raindrop splashed right on his nose. Temari burst out laughing.

«You were saying, Mr. Genius?», she teased him.

«Yeah, yeah…. Very funny», he mumbled drying his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. More and more drops were starting to fall from the sky. «Come on», he resumed tightening his grip on her hand. «We need to move or you’ll end up completely drenched», and without adding a word he started running.

The road they took was slightly uphill and small water rivulets were starting to form at their feet. It was quiet intense to be just a spring rain shower. Shikamaru glanced at Temari. She was already completely soaked. No good. Probably she was going to be mad. He needed to find some place where they could take shelter, but it wasn't easy with so few buildings around. Suddenly, right in front of them, he scooped a panel nailed on a wooden frame on which was built a small canopy. Probably it was a map of the district. Shikamaru’s eyes sparkled.

«That would do!», he said speeding up towards the panel. Once they reached it, Shikamaru grabbed Temari by her shoulders and pushed her under the canopy. It was clear it wasn't large enough to shelter the both of them, unless he pressed his body against hers, but the mere thought of it made his mind spin insanely. He decided to take a step back and just stare at her, waiting for the rain to stop.

Temari was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

«We could go on and find another place», she said crossing her arms.

«No chance. You’re already drenched…», he answered shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets.

«You're going to catch a cold», she pointed out.

«I’ll be fine. And besides», Shikamaru said, raising a hand to rub the back of his head, «a man shouldn't let a woman walk around under a cloudburst».

Temari’s eyes went from wide in disbelief to narrow in annoyance in no time.

«Seriously?!», she yelled incredulous, putting her hands on her hips. Shikamaru looked bewildered by her sudden change of mood. «You’re still blabbering about this stupid men and women thing?! Oh for crying out loud!». Temari stomped forward to grab him by the collar of his jacket.

«Hey! What t-», Shikamaru could only process being slammed against the panel. In front of him, Temari stood proudly in the rain, arms crossed and a victorious smile on her face.

«See?», she said holding up her arms. «I can handle a little rain. It doesn't bother me. I can count on one hand the number of times I could feel rain. Actually, I like it. It’s refreshing!», she exclaimed raising her face to the sky.

Shikamaru stared at her in awe. How did she do that? How did she manage to make him lose the ability to speak or even think properly? The cruelest kunoichi, Temari of the Sand, acting so spontaneously and carefree: it was something that would never cease to amaze him.

There was another thunder and the raindrops started falling less thickly.

«It’s already showering», Temari said. She faced him again and smiled.

He barely took notice of how her completely soaked white shirt stuck to her body, revealing her feminine shape. He could hardly see the waterdrops grazing her face and then running down her neck, her collarbone and beyond. All he could stare at was her smile. That unique grin of hers, that could either scare or melt him in a blink of an eye. Despite her dripping golden locks and her slightly smudged makeup, to him, she had never looked so beautiful.

Shikamaru moved forward as if his body acted on his own will. It took him just one step to join her in the soft rain. His hands reached automatically for her cheeks and leaning down he pressed his lips on hers. It was chaste and innocent, nevertheless both their hearts skipped a beat.

A few seconds later he pulled away just enough to look at her face. Temari was keeping her eyes down. A faint blush colored her cheeks and her rosy lips rested slightly apart. He wasn't sure what to think of her reaction. In fact, she hadn't had any reaction. She was motionless, her arms had fallen hanging to her sides. Shikamaru brushed his thumb on her cheek to wipe off a large waterdrop. Temari raised her face and locked her eyes with his.

The sparkle in her teal irises ignited his already burning heart. Shikamaru leant in to kissed her again and this time Temari threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

There was nothing but them. Shikamaru’s hands slid down her neck and shoulders before resting on her hips, drawing her to him. The touch of his body on hers sent a shiver down her spine. Temari moved her hands to his shoulders and chest and when he squeezed his arms around her waist to deepen their kiss she responded with equal ardor.

It was a mystery to her how he could be so passionate and gentle at the same time. The way he let his hands wander on her back making her feel nothing less than adored and the delicacy with which he caressed her cheeks, her shoulders, her arms was a foreign sensation. Never had she been so tenderly cuddled.

Shikamaru still hadn’t completely realized Temari was allowing him to hold her that way. The pleasing sensation of her hands on his face and how they slowly slid on his chest before resting again on his shoulders made him regret he didn't understand his feelings for her sooner. For once in his life he had acted on impulse, neglecting his mind’s warnings and letting his heart guide him. Her initial almost frozen reaction had made him hesitant, but when she raised her eyes to meet his, shining like never before, all his doubts had faded away and he had regained his confidence.

Neither of them noticed but the tapping of the rain had been replaced by the faint smacks of their lips as they parted for the mere instant they needed to breath before melting together again.

Shikamaru’s hands stopped stroking her back and dropped on her hips. He broke the kiss just enough to glance at her gorgeous teal eyes before leaning in again. He was already savoring her warmth but what pressed against his mouth weren't her soft lips.

The young man opened his eyes wide. Temari was keeping her gaze down, her cheeks seemed a little redder than before. She had lifted a hand to his face, brushing gently his lips with her fingers, while with the other she was clinging to his jacket. For a few seconds they stood motionless, heavily panting while trying to catch their breath. She didn’t look mad, but it was clear something had unsettled her. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable, so he took the hand she was still holding on his mouth and placed it on his chest. With his other arm he embraced her waist and drew her closer, hoping this would loosen her discomfort. 

«Temari…», he whispered resting his forehead on hers. «What’s wrong?». The girl smiled tenderly.

«N-Nothing», she answered finally looking at him. «It’s just… I… I’m sorry. It was a bit sudden and… this is all new to me», she admitted chuckling softly in an attempt to ease her embarrassment. Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief. Seeing her so shy and insecure wasn’t something he was used to. Even so, he felt privileged that she trusted him enough to show him her gentler side.

«You and me both», he told her smiling, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

«Really?», Temari asked raising an eyebrow. «You seemed pretty confident to me…», she said teasingly. Her grin was something he would never cease to cherish.

«Well», Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head. «It’s a man’s duty to-»

Next thing he knew, Temari had grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hushed him smacking a kiss on his lips.

«Don’t you dare».


End file.
